


Let's Play (or not)

by Lystopia



Category: Eliza and Her Monsters - Francesca Zappia
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: [ONE SHOT] A little something in which Wallace comes back from work and notices Eliza fell asleep on the couch.





	Let's Play (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like... A first? And kinda average, little shot. (It could totally be a scene from a whole fanfiction) Written mostly because I had this picture in mind when Eliza & Wallace would live together after college and I wanted to share it with people who loved that book. (Though, English isn't my first language and my vocabulary kinda sucks)

It’s late when Wallace finally comes home from work. He can hear some music playing from what he guesses is the living room. 

“Still playing that Final Fantasy thing, ugh?” 

Wallace walks in the room, only to find out that his girlfriend is asleep on the couch as her game is still on. He picks up the controller and try to find a way to exit the game without losing her progression, but an idea pops up: He never had the chance to try it, yet. He’s been too busy at work, too tired when he gets home and when he actually can play, Eliza is definitely busy on the computer, as always. 

“What are you doing, Wallace?” 

A nice sleepy voice comes from behind him. Eliza. She’s awake. 

“Well, I’m helping you kill that… thingy, right there.” Wallace says. 

“What? No! Stop it, you’re gonna ruin my game.” 

“Do you see it? I’m actually not that bad as a healer, we should team up.” 

“Not a good idea, give it back to me.” 

“Maybe you should let me play and go to sleep, for once. Fans are waiting for new pages, tomorrow.” 

Eliza sighs. “You know what? I don’t even have the energy to bother, right now.” 

She slowly gets up, pasts by Wallace and directly go to their bedroom, the door’s only a few steps away from it, and crashes on their queen size bed. 

“But… My kiss? Don’t I deserve a goodnight kiss?” Wallace takes his eyes off the game for a few seconds and they follow Eliza’s path to the bed. 

A tiny voice responds from under the bed sheets: 

“Let’s say you’ll get one tomorrow if you don't fuck with my game, good night.”


End file.
